


День 38 - Правда

by Little_Unicorn



Series: В поле притяжения [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Difficult Relationship, M/M, Sad, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: В самом начале их знакомства она пыталась его полюбить.





	День 38 - Правда

**Author's Note:**

> Цикл драбблов из серии «365 дней на 221Б».
> 
> A translation of "An almost gravitational pull (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) series"  
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/series/18638 ) by Anarion

В самом начале их знакомства она пыталась его полюбить.

Казалось, что Грегори Лестрейд очень его ценит, поэтому она хотела быть на стороне инспектора. Когда Лестрейда повысили в должности, и он начал собирать свою собственную команду, она попросилась к нему. Он был известен, и все хотели с ним работать. Она была одной из немногих счастливчиков.

Она любила свою работу, любила работать с Лестрейдом и его командой. За исключением случаев, когда Лестрейд звал странного высокого мужчину с мозгом, работающим со скоростью летящей пули, и произносящего острые, как лезвия, слова.

Его было нелегко любить (всё мы знаем, что Джон не единственный, кто хотел ему иногда врезать), но она пыталась.

Несмотря на его резкие слова и странное поведение, она пыталась.

Пока он не сказал ей (перед всей командой), что её брат был наркоторговцем.

Она всегда это подозревала, но никогда не осмеливалась спрашивать. Теперь она должна была наблюдать, как он оказался в тюрьме из-за Холмса.

Понимая, откуда исходит её ненависть, Лестрейд не одёргивает её так, как должен.

Салли осознает, что она несправедлива, но не может не ненавидеть его за то, что он оказался прав, когда она не хотела, чтобы так было.


End file.
